Carousel of Colors
by ThatCrazyTheaterKid
Summary: After a difficult experience with her old classmates, Tourmaline has to change schools and recover from her pain. There she meets the five Trollz we all know. But when Ruby finds out the reason why Tourmaline swapped schools, she flips her lid and refuses to get near her. Will Amythest be able to help in this journey of acceptance? Why does Tourmaline's gem glow in so many colors?
1. Chapter 1

Click. Click.

Her ballpoint pen repeated the same sound in steady pace. She tapped her shoes together, perhaps a method to keep her concentration. It was all the same; the proper wording simply didn't flow to her mind.

_Tap. Tap._

What should she write? How could she describe these intense feelings with simple alphabetical symbols? No emotion could truly be transferred into a string of letters. Her past experience couldn't be recorded down for further comparison.

_Crash._

All that thinking poured into physical motion, and caused her to roll off her futon in surprise. The teenage troll flipped her body over to regain her previous position. As she fixed her hair and slid it back into its headband, her Hazel eyes observed a painting resting on the tan wall. The canvas depicted an old park with young trolls playing tag, and purchasing ice cream from a smiling vendor. Two lovers sat on a wooden bench holding hands. A child chased their canine which was loose from its leash. Everyone came together in the portrait to create a moment in the early summer.

_Scribble._

With that, she began doodling her heart into her journal pages, building a visual of the last week. Her pen glided across the lined paper, releasing its ink in lines of varying shapes and sizes. The illustrations came to life as her emotions poured out.

_Knock. Knock._

"Tourmaline, get some rest," her mother called through, cracking the door open slightly. "You want tomorrow to go well, right?"

She sighed. "Yes, mom."

The door closed with a silent creak. Tourmaline gazed up at the ceiling, holding up her multicolored gemstone to catch the different colors in the light.

_"Tomorrow is a new day."_


	2. Chapter 2

The science teacher droned on about plants and such. Tourmaline found herself doodling in her notebook instead of jotting down notes for a test. The thing was, though, she actually looked up every now and then; and not to fake out the teacher to look like she was actually taking notes. Across from her was a young troll with swirly pink hair and pristine irises. The troll even caught her glance and waved a friendly hello. Tourmaline felt joyed, but it all sank when the troll shifted position and revealed her heart shaped gem to be a pink color.

Lunch for Tourmaline was spent under a lonely oak tree as she ate a sandwich packed in her simple lunchbox. She had only the tree to keep her company until that troll from science approached her with a smile.

"Oh, hey there!" The pink haired troll called, coming nearer. Finally, she was within normal speaking range. "You're in my science class, right? I think I saw you there today."

Tourmaline's face flushed with nervousness. "Yeah, I saw you as well."

"Are you new here? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Mhm."

"Mind if I sit with you? My other friends are on a field trip today and tomorrow for a class I'm not in, so I don't really have anything to do right now."

Her request overjoyed Tourmaline, but she managed to supress it from showing too much. "Oh, of course!"

"Thanks a bunch!" She sat down next to her, the heart gem glimmering its pink glow in the sunlight. "My name's Amethyst, by the way."

She eased her excitement a bit by letting a smile come through. "I'm Tourmaline. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" They shook hands. Amethyst tried to start small talk. "So, did you change schools?"

Tourmaline cringed at the memory. "Yeah," she started, "I was, ah, bullied a lot back at my old school."

Amethyst frowned. "Aw, that sucks. Don't worry, just stick with me and no one will mess with you!"

Those words were something Tourmaline has wanted to hear for quite some time. She tried to not truly take it to heart though, as she knew it may not be completely certain.

Tourmaline recalled Amethyst mentioning she had other friends. "Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could, introduce me to your friends when they get back?"

Her pearl smile glistened again. "I'd be happy to!"

The two sat under the tree for the rest of the lunch and nearly talked the entire time. The whole experience of her first day was wonderful, but the thing that kept Tourmaline from sleeping for a good hour was when Amethyst asked if she wanted to hang out tomorrow after school.


End file.
